The following is offered as background information only and is not admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Aging is an important risk factor for multiple human diseases including cognitive impairment, cancer, arthritis, vision loss, osteoporosis, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and stroke. In addition to normal synapse loss during natural aging, synapse loss is an early pathological event common to many neurodegenerative conditions, and is the best correlate to the neuronal and cognitive impairment associated with these conditions. As such, aging remains the single most dominant risk factor for dementia-related neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease (AD) (Bishop, N. A. et al., Neural mechanisms of ageing and cognitive decline. Nature 464(7288), 529-535 (2010); Heeden, T. et al., Insights into the ageing mind: a view from cognitive neuroscience. Nat. Rev. Neurosci. 5(2), 87-96 (2004); Mattson, M. P., et al., Ageing and neuronal vulnerability. Nat. Rev. Neurosci. 7(4), 278-294 (2006)). Aging affects all tissues and functions of the body including the central nervous system, and a decline in functions such as cognition, can severely impact quality of life. Treatment for cognitive decline and neurodegenerative disorders has had limited success in preventing and reversing impairment. It is therefore important to identify new treatments for maintaining cognitive integrity by protecting against, countering, or reversing the effects of aging.